Soaring Fang Pirates Notebook
by Francis Wolfang
Summary: Notepad open for OC's, all types of them. But send them complete, since I'm too busy to do that, sorry. Rules are in chapter 8. All antagonists will be placed on my other notepad, strictly for enemies. Enjoy and SEND YOUR OC'S TODAY!
1. Suggested by: Francis Wolfang

**Warning: What I say here applies to every other chapter in this story.**

**All One Piece references belong to GOD, also known as Eiichiro Oda, and if you try to corrupt his work, you shall feel the wrath of Ussop's 8000 follower's.**

**With that said, I begin to create characters. Everyone is allowed to copy these characters, as long as they refer my name and work when they use it. YOU GO IT?**

**WARNING: I WILL NOT USE ANY EXISTING DEVIL FRUIT. THOUGH LUCK.**

Name:Francis "Strong Fist" Wolfang

Age:28

Height: 1.87 meters

Appearance:

-Black hair, long to the neck on the back;  
-Brown eyes;  
-Full, but trimmed black beard;  
-Large stature, muscled arms and legs (not too much);  
-Dark Green shirt with the word "Kendo" in it (japanese fencing);  
-Blue trousers;  
-Brown sandals for warm days, brown boots for cold days (when not needed, he put's them in his bagpack);  
-Black coat for cold days (when not needed, he put's them in his bagpack);  
-Gray travelling bagpack;  
-Leather belt with sword holster;  
-A Three wolf claw scar on the back;

History: Born in Shellky Island, North Blue. Peacefull village with no Marine base.

Being the son of housewife mother and a father who ran his own kendo dojo, he worked hard from the age of 3, when his father first taught him to wield a bamboo sword. When not helping his mother in the house or practicing (in his case, what we call European Fencing), he could be seen reading warfare history books at the village's library. So, at the age of 9, he was already his father's best student, almost going up to him toe to toe.

One day, when he was 11, his mother died of illness. The neighbours said he never cried until that day. Even when he was a baby, he would just cry for being hungry. He also never praid ever again from that day forward.  
From that day, he would spend 8 hours of each day in the island's forest, doing god know's what, only that he would return home with scratch marks, bruises and three times with a ruptured arm muscle. That routine lasted three years, and in that time, he never touched a sword again.

After those three years, a pirate ship approached the island's harbour. The pirates sent a warning that if the city didn't surrendered their values after one hour, they would bombard them. On that day, the villagers were surprised to see 14 year old Francis approaching the harbor, a place he hadn't set foot in 3 years, bandaged like a bloody mummy and just simply standing still,, facing the ship. The villagers told his father to make his son leave before he would harm himself. The father simply walked to the harbor and watched his son. After one hour had passed, the pirates launched a warning shot. The cannonball stood still has it was caught by the boy's bare hand. The villagers stood amazed as the boy removed his bandages, revealing no open wounds althought the amount of blood there would have to say otherwise. Just a three wolf claw mark on his back. A scar that would seem fatal. After releasing his bandages, the boy picked the cannonball and tossed it back at the ship, bursting the ship into flames (apparently hitting the ammo stock). He never knew how many pirates he had killed that day, as some of them had fleed in a raft, but from that point forward the boy was recognized and praised by eveyone of the island has the strongest. When the villagers went to see the place the boy had been trainning, they were terrified at the sight of crushed boulders, a cave made by someone's bare fists and bones of wolves, the reason why the village herds had been safe for all that time. From that day forward, the boy retook his old bamboo sword, only to crush it at the first grasp. To avoid more, his dad gave him a family heirloom, a saber form his ancestor's. But the boy could only use it when his dad thought of him as ready, so Francis took swordsmanship from the bottom once again, taking him another 3 years, never forgeting his 4 hour exercises.

When the boy was over 18 years, his father died of old age. On his dead bed, the father told him something that set him in course for adventure: "Never grow a wishbone where your backbone oughta be my son". With that the father pointed the cabinet in front of him and kissed his son farewell. The boy opened the cabinet and found the saber his father had showed him. The boy stood in the island just a couple of more days until his father funeral was given. He left his house and Dojo to the 2nd best student, also a good friend of him that promised to train the next generation. With that, he left the village on a trading boat in which he had saved the captain once from pirates, and made his way to the next island, waiting for his new challenge.

From that day forward, the boy spent 10 years practicing his art, challenging even the Marine officials. After defeating a Marine Captain in a swordfight, in which the Captain stated that the Marine Flag had been challenged, Francis received his first bounty of 20 million beris, which evolved to his current one: 40 million beris.

Dream: To find true love and travel to the end of the Grand Line.

Power if any: Super-Human Strength.

Weapon if any: Long Saber (right handed).

Crew Position: Captain, Cook.

Personality:

-Happy and cheerful;  
-Always has good manners with ladies;  
-Would throw himself off deck if it ment to protect a friend.

Likes:

Fruit, swords, water(to drink), jokes and the song "Bink's Sake".

Dislikes:

Cockraches, liars, someone very snob, alcohol(never drank in his life) and smoke (from tobacco, which he never did also).

Attacks (Fencing Style):

Coup Droit (Right Handed Strike) - A thrusting technique with the sword that creates a highly compressed blast of air with enough power to burst its way through a thick wall as if fired from a gun.

Coup de Banderole (Streamer Strike) - An aerial slice. The the attacks performs a lateral slash towards the targer, launching a green wave, leaving a "stream" mark on contact, hence the name banderole.

Attaque au Fer (Attack on Iron) - A technique in which the user slashes an opponent's weapon almost instantaneously. Apparently intended to disarm the opponent by destroying whatever weapon they might be wielding at close range.

Passe Avant (Leap Forward) - A sword thrusting technique in which the user propels himself forward in order to strike an opponent head on.

Flèche (Arrow) - The rear leg is brought in front of the front leg and the fencer sprints past his/her opponent leaving a cut on the side of the opponent like it was made by a passing arrow.

Remise (Continuation) - Mostly used if "Coup de Banderole" is avoided. A technique in which the user delivers several thrusts against an opponent. Visually, due to the user's speed, it looks as if they are thrusting with several swords.

Ookami Giri (Wolf Slash)- The only non-fencing attack in Franci's repertoir. The user spins around in the same spot, then jumps, giving the impression that he disappeard. Then the user quickly approaches the target and delivers 3 diagonal strikes, leaving 3 slashes on the target like the ones in Francis back.

Signature laughter: Pwhahahahaha!


	2. Suggested by: Jason Southwell

**Hi Jason. Hope you're happy with this one. Everyone else, give it up for Alex "DUNE" Ryder.**

Name: Alex "Dune" Ryder  
Age: 24  
Height: 1.88 meters

Appearance:

-Blonde hair, short all but the front, where his left eye is covered & it falls into a small beard.  
-Blue Eyes  
-Blonde beard coming from his hair  
-Medium Stature, tall and in the middle of lanky & muscular  
-A Marine hat he stole from his deceased father's stock, & the cape all the same.  
-Barefoot on the ship, sandals in Spring & Summer, Winter & Fall red boots.  
-His father's old black shirt with the bullet hole where he was shot the final time.  
-Khaki pants

History: Born in the Marineford, raised in Shellky Island, North Blue. Peacefull village with no Marine base.

(Mother died giving birth, lived with his father)Altought being borned with a silver spoon on his mouth, he would quickly deny any thing given to him just because of his father. After turning four, Alex's father noticed the sad life he's son had lived until then. The boy would never play with the children of the other officer's. He would always lock himself in his room and do the only thing he had ever done with his father influence: read Medicine books from the Marineford Officers Library.

So one month after his birthday, his father retired as a Marine and moved them to Shellky Island, North Blue, where his father was born. There, they lived in his father's mansion, where he first met normal kids, not the rich type he had always seen.

Now with friends to actually play, talk and laugh with him, he had a wonderful life. He even helped his friends whenever one of them would hurt themself playing, he already had his first aid kit, even for small scratches. Two months after arriving, his father introduced him to an old friend of his, who ran the island's nº1 dojo. There, he first started to get acquainted to fighting. He also first met Francis Wolfang. He was quickly beaten. But he continued to challenge Francis, until the later turned 11 and his mother died. There, Francis started to disappear for 3 years and they never spoke from that time.

During that time, Alex already began to train has a doctor. Although not the best at it, he continued to train in sword fighting also. This routine of his continued until, one day, when he was helping out in the island medical center, located on a village on the other end of the island, that his village was being under attack and that Francis had appeard. He came back right on time to watch the pirate ship blow into pieces. Then, he noticed. A raft carrying pirates had just landed on a hidden part of the island, and his father running towards that direction. He quickly followed him, but before he had arrived, a gun shot was fired.

When he arrived, the scenario was crimson red. Two other pirates were laying down on the ground dead, caused by Alex father's sword. But his father was also on his knees, with a pirates still pointing at him a smoking gun. The pirate threw the gun into the bushes, revealing his plan to blend in as a passing traveller who had just found the dead body of the former Marine and claim the glory for trying to help him and killing the other two pirates. Alex quickly sprinted towards the gun. Even the pirates didn't noticed it. The second the pirates was preparing to fire with another of his guns, Alex had picked it up and dealt the killing blow.

Alex made his way to his dying father, trying to close his wounds the best he could, but he had never treated a gun wound before in his life and there was little in that forest that he could use. He crouched near his dad and listened to his final words: "_Follow your dreams, fight for what you want. Just remember, Marines have NO right trying to kill you every second. But choose your own path_."

After his dad passed away, he returned home and prepared his travelling bags. He wrote a note to all people he knew and ordered the house servant's to inform of his father's death. He could barely talk with all the tears coming from his eyes. When he left the house, he made his way to a hidden narbour only he and his father knew of. There he had a dingy always prepared with supplies and equipment in case his father would like to take in on a fishing trip.

When he finally arrived, Francis was already there. He had an iron saber in his hands. " Looks like you're good with that, even for a 10 year old " said Francis pointing to the pirate's gun that Alex had kept on his waist " You never were great with swords... are you going to try with rifles? " he asked. Alex nodded. " Heh, a doctor that can shoot and heal. I'll keep myself noticed if I ever hear of one " he finally said, moving away from the docks, back to the village. " **AND A DAMN GOOD ONE** ! " shouted Alex in return. When Alex looked back, Francis was still moving away, but this time, he had his right thumb up towards Alex " Until we meet again " he said. Alex jumped into the boat and made his way to where the wind carried him.

After five years of invading pirate coves and stealing they're treasure, Alex found himself as a great shooter and an even better doctor. Where he went, people would gossip that a great Doctor had arrived, but they never would suspect that he was only 15. One year later, after beating a trio of pirates worth 9 million beris in total, he found a treasure chest with appeard to be the property of **Marine North Blue Investigation Facility** (it was written on the lock of the chest). Inside, laid there was the Sumiyaki Sumiyaki no Mi (again, this time, on a tag), also known has the Speed-Speed fruit.

Pointless was to say that he did consumed it. After challenging foe after foe, he gained the nickname of "Dune" after ambushing a convoy of pirates on 5 sand dunes almost at the same time, only with a small pistol. On that convoy, he earned the second most prized trophy: a Flintlock capable of firing up to six bullets at the time, belonging to the Captain.

After those nine years had passed, he had found out that the rifle was also Marine property, and for not returning it and for his amazing skills, The Marines gave him a bounty of 30 million beris. The rest is still to be unveilled, as Alex still follows his own destiny.

Dream: To be the best at the art of Doctoring, for love, & to become the third or so crew to conquer the Grand Line.

Power if any: Sumiyaki Sumiyaki no Mi (Speed-Speed fruit). Free-style attacks supported by high speed.

Weapon if any: The same gun he killed that pirate with. Also, a modified Flintlock rifle, capable of hitting any target within 1km (more if prepared)

Crew Position: Doctor. Sniper.

Personality:

-Happy & Cheerful;  
-Psycho in fighting;

-Loyal to his friends;  
-Good Terms/Manners with ladies.

Likes:  
"Bink's Sake", Food, Guns, & saving his crew.

Dislikes:  
Smoke, Being Fired at, & Cannonballs.

Attacks :

Trial Royale(pronounced Tri-al)- An aerial spin with numerous punches & kicks given at high speed.

Sumi "Tako" Yaki – A barrage of kicks given at high speed to it seems like there are eight feet at the same time. The name is a pun of Tako, that means octopus and Takoyaki, is a popular Japanese dumpling made of batter, diced or whole baby octopus.

Six Round Shot – A rifle shot that fires six bulets at a time.

Rebound Shot – A single pistol shot made with absolute accuracy that is used to deflect other bullets.

Hearth beat – a fast kick to the chest of the target;

Blood Pressure – a fast karate chop on the arm the target mostly uses;

Fractures – a fast kick on the target's ribs;

Concussion – a fast heel kick to the top of the head of the target;

Brain Waves – a fast side kick to the side of the targets back of the neck;

**Vital Sign Shot **– After Hearth Beat, Blood Pressure, Fractures Concussion and Brain Waves, the user delivers a falling barrage of kicks to every frontal part of the target, almost putting him in a state of comatose..

Signature laughter: Kukukukukukukukukukukuuuuuuu!

**There**, **I finished my first suggestion. I'll try to make them as quick as possible, but too quick and they will just turn out to simple.**

**Goodbye and until i make my next character.  
**


	3. Suggested by: Dandy Wonderous

**Okay, before this goes any further, I'm gonna have to put up some rules here:**

**1 – No...**

**-Marines;**

**-Paranormal species (this is OP, not the Twilight Zone);**

**-1000 year old people;**

**-Immortals;**

**-Rulers of the world;**

**-Lugia Devil Fruit (I only come up with zoan or paramecia, lugia are too strong to be like 200 of them);**

**-No modern technology, like machine guns or electric guitars. This OP, it's like the freaking XX century over there;**

**-Again, no JUGGERNAUTS (also known as GOD's minions, angels or demons).**

**2 – The person who gave me the character is the person whose name is on the chapter title, so go ask him/her for permission.**

**3 – This notepad is simply for you to give the starting line (what I ask in the beginning) and for me to complete it (abilities, past, etc.), but i've seen that many people already give me full characters, with everything done. So I ask myself, why do they even send it? What am I supposed to do with it?**

**I'll come up with more things as I go along, but thank you for all the reviews and hits. Also, I would appreciate whoever could vote for my poll about Paramecia DF.**

And heeeeeere's Amelia, from "dandy wonderous".

Name: Amelia "Aubade" Fallon

Age: 23

Height: 1.76 meters

Appearance:

-Brown hair, long to the shoulders in the back;

-Coal black eyes;

-Slim build;

-Pink T-shirt with a musical note on it;

-Black jacket on top of the T-shirt;

-Dark blue skirt;

-Brown cowboy boots.

History: Born in Komaka Island, South Blue. No Marine Base, wreckage island.

Having lost her parents during a terrible storm at the age of two, Amelia, with no other relatives or people who knew her, was brought to Komaka's orphanarium. Since then, she alsways presented herself with a sad and unninterested look upon her face. She never spoke with another kid of her age and was never present whenever a couple arrived to adopt a kid. Worried with her well being, the orphanarium decided to find something that could raise her spirits. Volunteers would arrive with tricks to make her smile, but they all failed. Worried with the fact that she would never have a real family if her spirit remained broken, at the age of 8, she was allowed to leave the orphanarium during two hours, in which she would be allowed to explore the village and it's surroundings while finding something that could heal her.

One day, she found herself at the beach on the far north of the island. A region where submerged reefs would claim small vessels now and then, and sometimes even lives. She approached what appeard to be a small caravel. It seemed quite old, but inside, the contents of the ship appeared to be intact. " I wonder what's in there? " she said looking to a small case under a smashed table. She picked it up, revealing a well preserved violin. She returned to the orphanarium as fast as she could.

When she arrived, she showed it to the headmaster. Already amazed by the fact that she was indeed smiling, the headmaster tought that her learning to play the violin would make her even more happy.

So there it was. For four years straight, the orphanarium asked City Hall permission to start their own band. When the idea was supported, a teacher was assigned with teaching Amelia and seven other kids how to play like a true band.

When she made 16, she was allowed to leave the orphanarium, as they're group became famous enough to actually perform in a ball at the largest Marine fortress in their sector. When they arrived on the Marine escort, the group found the fortress to be more like castle pilled upon other castles.

At that night, the band found themselves at the top of the fortress, at a height of 20 floors up. Before the concert, they were allowed to participate in the party. Bored from a party full with strange people, she left the room. After five minutes of wandering around and sneaking past Marine securities, she arrived on what appeared to be a laboratory dedicated to sound experiments.. There, she found a blackboard with what appeared to be a tune. She quickly read the tune while humming to herself, when suddenly, the laboratory door bursted wide open. After Amelia was able to hide in a closet, she watched through a hole the entire scene.

An investigator, who had just entered the room, had recently found a muical padron that when played in any instrument could cause interference with the brain waves of it's listener's. Afraid to delevering it to the Marines, the scientist tried to erase the blackboard with the eraser, only to be shot in the back by a Marine Vice-Admiral, who was encharged of delevering the discovery and the investigator to his superiors. Knowing that with the investigator dead, the half-erased musical formula was now useless, the Vice-Admiral started a fire with the notes in the tables and walls. A the same time, Amelia suddenly fell from her hiding place after tripping on a coat. The Vice-Admiral, fearing that she might have seen the all scene, tried to shoot her. After the first bullet missed her by a hair thread, she tried to grab the closest thing to her, an harmonica laid on a table. While the Vice-Admiral was reloading his weapon, she quickly played the tune she had just memorized... The Vice-Admiral already had his gun pointed at her, but she swiftly played the tune, and the Marine was now stuck on his feet, althought still trembeling, showing signs of trying to move his body.

Knowing that she couldn't return home, Amelia grabbed the suitcase and bagpack she had brought and left on the staff room and quickly made her way aboard a Marine vessel as a stowaway.

According to the Vice-Admiral, she had killed the investigator, while he was too late to save him, as she was already in control of the secret weapon. From that day forward, she has a bounty of 28 million beris for stealing Marine intel and the assassination of Marines workers. Six years later, she is now a full grown women, althought her dark attitude still stands, she prepares to go on a voyage to unknown lands. 

Dream: To play her songs all around the Grand Line and to play on the beaches of **Raftel.**

Power if any: Sound based hipnotism. 

Weapon if any: Violin, wooden C flute and harmonic. Small knife inside her right boot. 

Crew Position: Musician (her music depends on her mood); Lookout.

Personality:

- Compassionate when helping someone;

- Calm when fighting someone weak or in journey;

- Almost no sense of humor;

- Cries and laughs in rare occasions;

- Happy when celebrating, having fun or playing music while relaxing. 

Likes:

- Apples, birds, music, sea breeze, the coming dawn and thrills. 

Dislikes:

- Mice, overcooked food, broken instruments and being disturbed while spleeping. 

Attacks (Musical Style): 

- Nemuriuta - Played with the violin. By playing her secret tune, she can put to sleep anyone in a 10 meter radius. Nemuriuta is japanese for lullaby. This attack also affects allies.

**- **Pied Piper of Hamelin – Played with the C flute. An advanced musical note that makes any animal being attack at her command. This is based on the fairy tale.

- Musical Command – Her signature technique. Played with any instrument. By playing the secret tune in combinations, she can order any hearer (who hasn't covered their ears or has a weak will) to follow her orders.

- Forced Sleep – Played with the harmonic. A faint attack, where instead of playing the harmonica, she presses an hidden button that releases sleeping gas, while the harmonic is used as a gas mask. It needs a refil every two uses.

Signature laughter: Rishishishishi !

Man... it's 3.30 a.m. But I finished one more! I hope it was worth it. Remember the rules! See you all next time! Bye!


	4. Suggested by: TwilightFeverFutureCullen

I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. But anyhoo, I'm afraid that I'm too lazy to write everyone of them, so i'll stick with characters I "think" I'm able to customize. And thanks for the votes on my poll. I love you guys in a non-harassable way. Little can be said by Kalifa. Oh c**p! RUN! ..." _Shigan_! ".

**Now ladies and gentleman, give your most warm welcomes for the lady that just entered the room... ****Kit Tounshira from ****TwilightFever-FutureCullen.**

Name: Kit "Blaze" Tounshira

Age: 21

Height: 1.70 meters

Appearance:

-Her hair has different styles that change according to her blood pressure. If she's relaxed, her hair is wavy straight and has a purple/red tone; but when angry, her hair curls up and gains a red/orange colour. Her hair always comes out straight after waking up.

-Light blue eyes;

-Has freckles;

-A body with small curves and small chest;

-Light blue pants;

-Two t-shirts; one slightly longer than the other and both form fitting;

-Usually wears the combination of light blue jeans and red top shirt with bottom shirt white;

-Sandals in warm days and sneakers in cold days;

-Uses goggles and working gloves when inventing something;

-Leather belt with sword holster;

History: Born in Honba Island, West Blue. Island with Marine base.

Born in a peaceful village, Kit never had the problems relating to pirates. Her father was a skillful fisherman, known for his big catches, but even more famous for his inventions that filled their house's backyard. For loving the shapes and uses her father gave his inventions, Kit, at the age of six, started to create items of her own. Her first invention was a modified radio receiver that she placed on the shell of a baby Den Den Mushi, therefore creating a interceptor. Astonished at her daugther brilliant work, her father started to taught her all about Mechanics.

At the age of seven, she started school, and while still working on her inventions in the afternoon, she would watch over her's mother's shop with her. Her mother, being a herself a former swordfighting champion in her youth, would chase away any thief or bad customer's that enterd the shop with a bamboo sword she kept behind the couch.

One afternoon after school, when Kit was cleaning the stock room, an ex-pirate entered the little shop pointing a gun at her mother. Being the stock closet located right at the left of the entrance, the crook failed to notice Kit. So, acting purely out of instinct, Kit quickly picked a broom and was able to disarm the assailant. She first knocked the gun upwards with the broom's handle, then she hit the guy in the back, another in the guts and finally, a quick shot to the neck, sending the burglar into a heavy sleep. After the burglar was arrested, her mother, surprised to see her old abilities being passed into her daugther, would start to train her during four hours a day.

After two years, the entire was sitting in the living room by the firaplace. Her father was reading a book, her mother was repairing her daughters bamboo sword after she had broke it with pure strenght for the 9th time, while Kit was adjusting her radio Den Den Mushi for a wider range. Suddenly, the Den Den Mushi picked up a radio link between what appeared to be the town's Marine Base and what seemed to be .... Marineford?

The family stood there quietly, still listening to the transmission. None of them had the nerve to cut the transmission, them being a family of people who knowledge meant wisdom, when suddenly the following message was heard in the entire room. (The voice was of a Marine Sargeant from Marineford to a Communications Officer in the base) " It has just been brought to our intention ...(static sound).... that the villager [the name of her father, which will be revealed later]....(static)... is now proved to have been a member of the Crew of The Former Pirate King: GOLD D. ROGER!....(static) the apreehension of this person is to be executed immediately. Over and out! ".

Not two seconds had passed, and her father was already moving his things into a travel case. The Marines wouldn't take long, to the base was only a 20 minute walk. 15 if running. Still in shock, Kit looked at her dadm and then too her mother. She wasn't shocked, but with a sad look on her face, like she knew but was trying to deny that. Before leaving, her father explained to her that he had met her mother after the final voyage with his captain. He was sorry that she was to be involved in all of that, but promised that everything would be alright. The last thing he did was saying goodbye to his wife and running out the door. The first thing she heard after five minutes, were gun being fired. She quickly picked her Den Den Mushi and followed their reports.

After a chase of half an hour, it seemed like her dad had been able to escape on a boat. The Marine Captain incharged with the island, who knew Kit's family couldn't be held guilty for her father, took all responsible for the ex-pirate escape and kept Kin's family unharmed. When Kit asked him why would he do such a thing, the Marine answered " If you father is the man I think he used to be, then I owed him this one. "

At that point of her life, she had always hated pirates and their fights with the Marines, but now, they seemed like an eternal fight for freedom. She was admired when she heard the achievments her dad had accomplished. But now, being a pirate to her was know a synonym of freedom. But what good was she as a pirate?

She then continued her studies and sword practice. A pirate who could only swing a sword was considered infantry, and that didn't sound cool to her. When she reached 12 years old, she found herself an ace in Geography at school. From the moment she would lay an eye on a chart, she could trace the safest/fastest/more relaxing route. She also found out that she could read storms. It would only take her five minutes to guess the route of a storm coming in the horizon. At the age of 15, it would take her only 2 minutes.

When she reached 18, the Marine Captain was announced to have deceased from a case of pneumonia, caused by hearth failure. Five days after the funeral, through out the village were delivered bounty posters... with her face on it. She was being accused of helping in her father's escape and for illegaly tapping into the Marines communications (with still unknown means). Her bounty was now of 15 million beris. Forced to flee, she returned home and prepared to run away. She promised her mother to reunite with her father and ask him to return. Her mother couldn't be happier. Her daughter trully had her father's blood in her.

Before leaving, her mother insisted in giving her the sword his father had left to her, form his days with the Pirate King. She could hardly believe the legend that was the sword. She had read books about it but never seen one in person. I had a crimson red handle and the tip was sharp like a diamond. She promised her mother that she would get stronger and be worthy of such sword. When she reached the docks, she raised her sword to the wind and said to herself " I'm coming to find you ... Father ". From a large distance, her mother could be seen sheding tears of joy. She then departed on a merchant ship heading towards the next island.

For the next three years, Marine reports had been telling her location. She was wandering through West Blue, until she heard that her Father had sailed into the Grand Line. During these three years, her strenght increased dramaticaly and her bounty was raised to 25 million. Nowadays, witnesses had reported her to be in search of a way to enter the Grand Line, but she couldn't do it all by herself. Her future ... is still to be told.

Dream: To find her true Nakama; To find her father; To be a world class swordfighter.

Power if any: Great strength, althought not Super-Human; Also possesses great speed and ability in semi-aerial sword fights.

Weapon if any: One of the 21 **Great Grade Swords,The Kaen Ken ( The Blazing Sword)**; Versatile arsenal.

Crew Position: Swordsmen (from her mother's side); Inventor (by her father's side); Navigator.

Personality

-Open minded, straight forward and sweet-tempered;

-Friendly and polite (Always uses miss/ma'am or sir when addressing someone older and that she doesn't know);

-Hates starting fights but fights for what she believes in.

-Has a real temper when someone messes with her or her inventions.

Likes:

Inventing, her mother, Sea King meat and and hot days.

Dislikes:

Very cold temperatures, liars, thieves and snobbish people.

Attacks (Ittōryū / One Sword Style):

Kaen Kochou (Blaze Butterfly) - Wielding her sword in her right hand with her left hand gripping her right wrist for support, Kit jumps high up into the air and slashes her opponent in mid-air. By the time the both of them land, her opponent is already bursting into flames from where he/she was slashed.

Kaon Nami (Heat Wave) - This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To initiate it, Kit first holds her sword horizontally above the shoulder of her sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiralling towards the target. The targer will get the feeling that the air itself is starting to warm up before the slash connects.

Kaon Yari (Heat Spear) – The sword is positioned pointing at the enemy, then, Kit lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact.

Blazing Assault – Kit's signature technique. The sword is held with both hands at her front. Then, Kit focuses her strength on her sword, who actually appear to bend due to intensive waves of heat being released from the sword. After this, Kit quickly sprints, and when her sword clashes with someone, the heat starts to affect the opponent.

Signature laughter: Chichichichichi!

**FINISHED IT! Took me 2 days? I hate writers block! For now, i'll just relax, study and then i'll take some time to choose the next character! ONWARDS!**


	5. Suggested by: Allycat18

**THANKS FOR THE AWESOME CHARACTER ALLYCAT18!**

**Anywhoo, people who have read the new entrance title, beware, you might get choosen... which is a good thing. Just one more character needed. This last character must be a shipwright. Go wild, but the one I think fits this crew the most will be selected. This contest is here by open until May 30. After that, I'll inform all of my decision. BUT NOOOOWWWW, or should I say "MEEEEOOOWWW!"**

**HERE'S ALLYCAT18's CHARACTER: ALIX "ALLYCAT" BURNS.**

Name: Alix "Allycat" Burns

Age: 19

Height: 140 meters

Appearance:

-Brown hair with pigtails on both sides;

-Green eyes;

-Two whisker on each of her cheeks;

-Small stature and small chest;

-Black top;

-White trousers;

-Heeled sandals on warm days, fussy gray boots on cold days;

-Furry coat on cold days;

-Glasses to read;

-Red cap when fishing.

-Leather belt with a black snake whip attached to it.

History: Loguetown, East Blue.

Her first year of life was and still is a mistery since she was left at the doorstep of a retired fisherman at that time. The man was amazed by the fact that she had whiskers-like marks, so he named her Alix (like a linx, you know...). For the next six years, she would be raised the same way that a grandfather took care of her grandaughter, with the help of the entire neighbourhood, especially the old ladies, who would pamper her.

At the age of seven, she quickly found herself interested in History. A love supported by the fact that two of her grandfather's neighbours used to be teachers at the University of Loguetown. So, by the time she was eight, she was already top of her class, showing great skills in both History and Literature.

Although being very intelligent, she never had real friends. Sure she had some classmates who would say "hi" to her or sit next to her, but in recess, she would always be alone. All other kids would just leave her alone and play with people they found "more normal".

This continued until she reached twelve, where the situation turned for the worse. While evreyone had aged and grown, her height would increase in a very small rate, leading her to be teased by other school kids. One day, they even followed her home, never stop calling her "Tiny Bookworm" or "Library cat". The ladies from the next door buildings were out of town and her grandfather wasn't home at the time, so little could she do but run home and tr to lock herself in. Or would she, if one of the boys han't made her trip, falling to the ground. They kept laughing at her, unknowing of the man that was standing right behind them. After a shadow covered the sunlight of the kids, the last thing the saw was a massive fishing boot connecting with all four of their skulls. Grandpa had just arrived from the market and behind him, a police officer who witnessed the scene before he had arrived. Alix was uncounscious when her grandfather took her home.

When she woke up, her grandfather asked why she had never told him about the teasing. She couldn't answer. She was just to sad and scared to even keep going to school.

At the time, her grandfather informed her that the boys had been taken into custody by the police, who had recognize them for other trouble they had made.

After dinner, her grandfather asked her if she was interested in ways of defense or combat skills. She answered that she was doing great at P.E's judo lessons and was getting the highest grades at acrobatics. " That's not what I meant " answered Gramps " I mean, would you like to know how to fight? ".

Althought a little nervous about the idea of fighting, she accepted it. The old man left the room and retuned five minutes later with a small rectangular box.. Inside there was a whip that he claimed to belong to him in the old days when he fished. He even told her that he even beat a Sea King with it. It was her's now. She quickly tried it out, trying to pluck the head of a flower, but almost nailing the head of her grandfather. The whip was now a memento for her to remember to be strong.

When she returned to school, her personality had changed dramatically. She had gained confidence and started to make friends. The last boy who tried to pick on her was reported to the hospital for having slammed his head against the wall in a very suspicious manner.

At the age of of 16, she had finished school for brilliant grades, but was still to young to go to university, so she got a job as a bartender on the pub her gramps visited everyday. She worked there until the age of 18, when her grandfather was submitted to the hospital for heart disease, Before dying, he gave her his red fishing cap and told her: " Now you have the soul and strength of a fishermen... now you just need are **nakama**! ".

She entered University that year, but never forgot the old man's last words. During some classes, she would find herself looking at the clouds through out the window, wondering what people would her nakama look like.

One weekend, she found herself in need to go to the market. Little did she knew what would happen there, or who would be the man that she had just bumped against incidentaly...

Dream: Live the Greatest Adventure of the World and find her "Friends for Life".

Power if any: Great acrobatics skills and agility.

Weapon if any: Snake whip.

Crew Position: Historian; Bartender; Fisherman (learned tricks from her grandfather).

Personality:

- likes to wear her red cap when fishing;

- Caring with people she knows well;

- Get's mad when confused for a child;

- Hates perverts;

- Loyal to her friends and corageous when needed.

Likes:

The sun, adventure, fish and cats.

Dislikes:

People that scream loud, rain, large carnivours and being called "kid", "girly" or "little".

Attacks :

_Kei Kei_ (Thorn Whip) – By using her whip on an area filled with debris, Alix can attack by sticking sharp debris on the whip and attack her target with them. She has to clean her whip after using this.

_Whip Swirl_ – By moving her whip in a swirl, she can clear a small area around her from any gas, since the whip works as a mechanical fan.

_Fury Whip_ – Used when an enemy calls her in a way that she hates. With great strength and out of control rage, her whip hits practically anything in a two meter radius.

_Snake Whip_ – A surprise move where she throws her whip around, like when a boa constrictor tangles a victim, and captures a target.

_Air Whip Drive_ – By tangling the whip around a target's limb, Alix quickly pulls the whip in a way that the victim will land on her head or spine. In case she doesn't have the necessary strength, she will low kick the target to knock it out of balance.

Signature laughter: Teheeeheeeheee!

**DON'T FORGET, CONTEST ENDS 30 OF MAY.**

**RULES: **

**-YOU MUST FILL THE ENTIRE DESCRIPTION LIKE I DO.**

**-MUST BE FROM 20 TO 30 YEARS OLD.**

**-OTHER INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED AND WILL SERVE AS SECRET EVALUATION MATERIAL.**

**GOODBYE AND LET'S SING!**


	6. Suggested by: Dandy Wonderous 2nd

Yes, I know, it's a little too early from the finishing date, but I got a surprise exam near and guess what, IT REALLY WAS A SURPRISE! So I'm here by giving my total evaluation right now.

**AND THE WINNER IS ... dandy wonderous WITH A SECOND CHARACTER, (APPLAUSE). MY BEST WISHES TO Dthehalfdragon for a good partipation, but there is a new shipwright in the crew. Let's see what she has to show us...**

Name: Marilyn Jane Crassis (No nickname, a Marine co-worker of her's that tried it as seemed to have gone into an early retirement).

Age: 27

Height: 167.6 centimeters

Appearance:

-Hair is a dark brown, falls about three inches (about seven and a half centimeters) below her shoulders when down, usually kept up in a ponytail and held back by a bandanna. Her bangs are kept behind her ears or tucked into said bandanna. When her hair is down, it is wavy and tangles easily. She has bandannas in black, white, grey, and red, and wears them as best cooridinates with her current outfit.

-Eyes are blue. Not sapphire, or icy, or cobalt, or anything else, and she would detest having them described as such.

-Stout and stocky in build, fairly flat chested, almost man-ish in appearance. She doesn't particularly care that she lacks womanly curves.

-Generally wears slouchy clothing, pratical considering her job. T-shirts and tank tops of varying colors, never anything too extravagant. Usually khaki, black, or navy cargo pants. Tennis shoes. No jewelry. She has slim frameless glasses for when she is working on/with a blueprint or tinkering with something small. Her glasses are perhaps the only thing feminine about her wardrobe.

History: Originally from Takumi Island, South Blue. Island with Marine Base.

Marilyn is the progeny of a baker and a barkeep. When she was young, she would spend much time wandering the docks and shipyards of her island, soon becoming a familiar face. Ever curious, she was always asking questions, and soon the shipwrights began to teach her their craft. It wasn't long before Marilyn was helping on minor projects in the shipyard.

As she grew, she came to care less and less about running her family's baking/beer business and more about becoming a full-fledged carpenter. She began to work on her own blueprints and projects, and the yardmasters started giving her bigger and more important jobs as it became clear that she had enormous talant and work ethic. By age fifteen, she had worked as one of the main shipwrights on a massive cruise ship; by age eighteen, she was head shipwright on a similar project.

It was during the creation of this vessel that disaster struck; a large corporation came to their island and tried to persuade Marilyn into joining their construction crew. Marilyn refused, but the corporation wouldn't hear of it. They were under direct orders from the World Nobles to find shipwrights capable of building newer, better, faster ships, and they wanted the island's child prodigy.

In the middle of the night, the corporation's ship attacked the shipyard. Marilyn ran to her ship, only a few weeks from completion, and in a fit of rage and dispair attempted to put out the flames and fix the ship while it was still under fire. Another shipwright pulled her away from her project and explained to her that she was what they wanted; that they had to hide her or she would be taken. But when Marilyn saw the destruction they were wreaking on the shipyard and the town, she willingly gave herself up and agreed to join the corporation.

Her last words as she boarded the ship to leave were, "I'm sorry, everyone, that I couldn't finish the ship. Please complete it without me. I left the blueprints with you."

After leaving the island, she was taken to a mass manufacture shipyard, in East Blue, where the pirate raids were weaker, that produced marine and private World Government ships at massive rates (located at Loguetown, especially since most new ships would either sail out directly towards the Calm Belt directly towards Marineford).

There, she began to work on ship after ship, from private yachts to massive battle cruisers. She watched as her creations were used to instill fear and put down the dreams of the people, but as the years wore on, she grew more and more disaffected. She stopped caring about the state of the world and began to care solely for the quality of the current ship, and through this focus, somehow kept her sanity intact. But in the process, she lost her humanity.

It was then, in a calm morning, that she heard gunshots being fired near the drydock that she was working on. Suddenly, several people entered the dock by foot and they seemed to be searched by Marines. What will she do?

Dream: Though it died long ago, Marilyn once had a dream. She had heard of a special type of wood, which grows on a lost island somewhere in the world. This wood allows a ship not only to sail the waters, but to also sail in the air, as light as a cloud. Though she was always told it didn't exist, she dreamt of building the world's first flying ship, not powered by motors or magic, but simply lighter than air and able to sail on currents of wind.

Power and weapon: Years of working in shipyards have given Marilyn impressive arm muscles, though she is still lithe and doesn't seem to have them. Her punches pack quite a wallop. Though her legs are strong, she is not particularly fast. She has amazing balance.

Aside from her punches, she carries a large hammer with her wherever she goes, strapped to her back. Besides being useful for emergency patch jobs, she also uses it to give enemies a good thwack.

Favourite aiming spots with hammer:

-Head  
-Knee caps  
-Groin  
-Feet  
-Ribs 

Being a shipwright, she is also good at putting weapons, shields, and other useful objects together on the fly, provided there are materials available. She always has a wrench, a screwdriver, and assorted nails and bolts tucked away in her cargo pants.

Crew Position: Shipwright; can also bake if absolutely necessary, but only wheat bread, and she burns it half the time.

Personality:

Marilyn is realistic, harsh, and blunt. She has no time for frivolities. She is task minded; what needs to be done next? She rarely relaxs; this makes her hard to get along with. She is also very bossy, as she is used to being the boss. It's hard to make her show emotion outside of exasperation, indifference, or annoyance. She is very curious and likes exploring new things. She is willing to show appreciation for others work, especially in carpentry or the arts. Though she tends to treat her friends like her employees, she loves them deeply and will do anything to protect them (though, if it is not necessary that she get hurt helping them, she'll avoid it at all costs).

Likes:

-the smell of wood;

-the sparks of metal being forged or welded;

-the feel of a freshly grained surface under her bare feet;

-green apples;

-when people do what she wants, when she wants it done, without asking twice.

Dislikes:

-Uncooperative people;

-Argumentative people;

-Being called by a nickname or pet name;

-Being expected to participate in anything she considers "useless", aka anything non-work related (though if someone she cares about badgers her long enough, she'll give in, though she'll act disgusted the entire time);

-Watermelon;

-When a ship is damaged, or altered without her permission (including graffiti, even if it's just chalk);

-Laziness.

Attacks:

(All Marilyn's attacks are based on nautical terms)

Bower: A punch/hammer attack to the head

Larboard: A hit to the opponent's left side

Starboard: A hit to the opponent's right side

Capstan: A hammer blow to the shoulder that sends the opponent spinning

Chine: A punch/hammer blow to the base of the spine

Careen: A punch/hammer blow aimed at one leg to knock the opponent off balance

Forecastle: A blow to the upper chest

Holystone: A more annoying than threatening attack, Marilyn scrapes her oppent with sandpaper or rubs two pieces together to make an annoying sound

Windbound: A finishing move; Marilyn throws rapidfire punches/hammer blows at her opponent's face and chest, driving them backward

Gybe: A finishing blow; Marilyn hits the opponent on one side of their body, then quickly goes around and hits their other side, then continues until the opponent is reduced to pulp

Davit: A finishing blow; Marilyn hits her opponent with her hammer up into the air, then jumps above them and hits them from above, sending them slamming into the ground

Keelhaul: A finishing move; Marilyn hits her opponent in such a way that they drag along the ground, usually preceded by several strong hits

Bream: A rarely used attack; Marilyn drenches her hammer in alcohol and sets it on fire, then hits the opponent in their lower backside

Signature laugh: Ahmm hmm hmm (all closed mouthed)

**AND WITH THIS, I PROCLAIM THIS WORK AS A .... CASE CLOSED. DON'T FORGET, ONE PIECE BELONGS TO THE MIGHTY ODA-SENSEI. BYE-BYE AND HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON.**


	7. Suggested by: Francis Wolfang 2nd

**The ship that will takes anywhere, Care for a tour?**

Because I'm Portuguese, their ship is going to be a caravel (link to a picture in my profile) , but with the Jolly Roger (which I will draw later) on the sail and flag.

The cabin has two rooms, the kitchen/living room and the bathroom.

-The kitchen is equiped with the pantry and medium sized equipment: An oven and four gas powered cooker's. and fridge. Also a sink with drawers, a six person table with chairs and a dresser, containing extra blankets, pillows and rain coats. Also, it's lighted by two ceiling lamps. The wall next to the door of the kitchen holds a a Log Pose incorporated in a support stand, next to a desk and a window, where the navigator sets course for the ship when in the Grand Line.

-The bathroom has a shower, a toilet, a dresser with a mirror, two shelves containing towels, a rug and drain on the floor, and on the ceiling, a lamp and a ventilation shaft.

All water is brought to the ship and filtred by a system created by Marilyn. There is also a system created also by Marilyn that uses the water's strenght when it enters a pipe on the ships front and creates electricity for use. These two sistems are located on a room beneath the kitchen entered by the kitchen from an hatch (electricity is never a problem on this ship). This room is soundproof.

Beneath the deck, it's the crews room. The entire room is divided into six smaller rooms, connected by a single corridor. Each room has a dresser with a mirror and lamp, a chair, a bed, a closet, a bookshelf, a window and a lamp attached to the wall for reading while in bed.

-Above the kitchen, it's where the helm (circular) is located with little flower patches containing medicinal herbs that Alex uses. These patches are taken care of by Amelia and Alex.

At the front of the ship, the ship has a cannon placed straight forward. The ship has two other cannons in the deck, one faced towards the left of the ship, the other to the right. The crew also places some chairs to relaxe in sunny days. Beneath this, it's the ammo room, where they keep the ship's oars, cannonballs and cleanning equipment. The capstand for the anchor is also placed here. There are also some lifesavers and weapons caches (pistols, swords and rifles).

The mast is 8 meters tall, so they get there by climbing a lateral net from the deck to the crownest. It has a cover for rainny nights. Although it has four sails, it only takes a maximum of three members to maneuver it.

**I'm taking suggestions about the crew's name. I would like to hear from everyone. Reply in a review or message, I don't care, I just wanna hear the people.**


	8. OC's needed!

**Hello, this is Francis Wolfang with an important message.**

**I've been studying the act of sending OC characters here on for some time now, and I hereby come up with the following request:**

**"For the story, The Soaring Fang Pirates, I'm in the need for future antagonists, and except for Admirals or Fleet Admirals, all other characters are free to be sent and are well appreciated. You've heard me right, any other character: EVEN SHICHIBUKAIS!**

**So I pleed to you, send me your OC: bounty hunters, evil vilions, pirates or even just plain old rude people who try and get in the way of the Soaring Fang Pirates.**

**Notice: I'll be sure to pick only the best characters, along with the ones who are balanced, original and that can fit well in the story... so don't forget, fill up the requirements of the character as much as possible , you can even use the following layout:**

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Age:

Height:

Appearance: (Precise)

History: (Precise)

Most wanted wish:

Power if any: (Devil Fruits that are made up require detail about them)

Weapon if any:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Attacks:

Signature laughter: (may not have one)

Other: (funny things and stuff)

**All OC's that are picked will be displayed in my other notebook!**

**To all a good writing and don't forget to vote in my poll!  
**


End file.
